ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Stardust...
We Are Stardust '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Enter Neil's Car *Drive to the Bobcat Depot *Drive to the surplus store *Buy an M16 Script ''No matter what time it is when the mission is started, it will always begin at 12:00 p.m.'' Lis walks up to Neil's doorstep and rings his doorbell. As she waits for Neil to answer, she looks and notices that Neil's Apache is parked in the driveway. As she's looking at it, Neil answers the door 'Neil: '''Hey there, Lis. '''Lis: '''Hey- '''Neil: '''Todd ain't around, if that's what you're wondering. '''Lis: '''Yeah, I was wondering that. Anyway...I got some shitty news. '''Neil: '''I got shitty news for you too, my cable bill's gone up. Better get it paid and over with, yeah? C'mon. ''Neil walks out of his house and over to his mailbox while they converse 'Neil: '''It's crazy. They spike my bill up by ten buck just because I get extra channels. Over a hundred channels and I only watch one of them. '''Lis: '''Is it the Military Network? '''Neil: '''Damn straight. I'm paying for all those channels when I only need one- ''At this point, Neil opened up his mailbox and is shuffling through the mail 'Lis: '''Yeah, Neil, that sucks how you gotta pay extra just to watch something that brings you army flashbacks, but we got a bigger problem- '''Neil: '''What-what is this? It ain't got no return address on it. ''Neil puts the other letters down as he opens the one letter and reads it aloud '''Neil: '''Dear Neil, yadda-yadda-yadda, we have your son-I don't have a son. '''Lis: '''They probably mean Todd. '''Neil: ''*Stern* Who's "they"? '''Lis: '''What I was wanting to tell you about before you went talking about your cable bill or some shit! The other night when we busted in that warehouse, it all went good except for one thing- '''Neil: '''What "one thing"- '''Lis: '''Todd, alright!? They got fucking Todd! ''Neil stares angrilly at Lis Neil: 'They got my fucking boy? ''Lis nods. Neil reads the rest of the letter, and clenches it in his fist 'Neil: '''Fuck! Fucking fuck! I knew that would get fucked up somehow, just...didn't know it would be like this, fuck! '''Lis: '''What'd the letter say? '''Neil: '''I'll tell you on the way- '''Lis: '''On the way where? '''Neil: '''To that fucking depot, you got my boy into this mess, you're getting him out of it! '''Lis: '''Fair enough. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to enter Neil's car 'Neil: '''We're taking my car, alright? ''The player enters Neil's car. The player is then instructed to drive to the Alpha Security depot. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Alright Lis, tell me everything that happened the other night. '''Lis: '''What we went over with your train set- '''Neil: '''Model railroad, not "train set". '''Lis: '''Now isn't the time for corrections, but regardless, everything we did, we went over. Trey and I went down through the skylight, got the merchandise, Todd showed up with a truck. Trey and I went out to meet Todd, he wasn't there, but the truck was. '''Neil: '''Alright, fucking hell. My wife's gonna kill me. '''Lis: '''There will be no killing of you, only killing of those who took Todd. Who were they, by the way? '''Neil: '''Just some guards that said they saw what you did, took your guy, and are threatening to either kill him or for you to give the stuff over to them. '''Lis: '''For starters, there's no way in hell we're giving back the stuff after the trouble we went through to get it. '''Neil: '''Fuck, it's a decent motive if I've ever seen one. They see a robbery, they saw it as an angle to demand a cut of the loot. '''Lis: '''Alright, so what's the plan? '''Neil: '''First matter of business, we look at that depot, see what we can do with it. '''Lis: '''Sure thing. ''The player arrives at the Alpha Security Depot and parks across the street. Whilst parked across the street, Neil and Lis converse 'Neil: '''Man, I remember when this place got held up when I was your age. '''Lis: '''Time flies when you're having fun. So...we're going in there? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I had to do some stuff like this when I was in Panama. Parachute down, infiltrate the airport, extract a target, and take him back to base. '''Lis: '''What airport? '''Neil: '''Nevermind. '''Lis: '''That's a big building. Where do you think they're keeping him? '''Neil: '''Fuck if I know. Could be inside, could be in one of those trucks, might not even be in the building. '''Lis: '''That so? '''Neil: '''That's so. Take us out of here, yeah? They might be getting wise. '''Lis: '''Any ideas where we're going to now? '''Neil: '''How about that surplus store downtown? ''The player is instructed to drive to the surplus store. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Alright, I know the place. '''Neil: '''Great. Now, if we're gonna storm in there, we're gonna need guns. As in proper guns, no cheap saturday night specials and the like. Proper, military grade stuff, like what I used in the service. '''Lis: '''It's funny though, how you were in the army- '''Neil: '''How? '''Lis: '''You don't really look like army material, know what I mean? You listen to hippie rock and play with trains- '''Neil: '''I'm gonna stop you right there, first of all, its prototypical scale railroading, not "playing with trains", and second of all, we didn't have raves and video games when I was your age. '''Lis: '''Of course you had video games. Ever play those Guido games? You know, the plumber that jumps on turtles? '''Neil: '''My point being my generation was different than yours. I grew up with trains, dirtbikes, and Lynyrd Skynyrd. You grew up with video games, riceburners, and happy hardcore, hippie hardcore, whatever you call it. '''Lis: '''Alright, point taken. You have any plans on this place? Like, floorplans or other pictures? '''Neil: '''Not off the top of my head. Trey...Trey might be able to help me, though. I'll meet him at the hobby shop after you get your gun and I'll see where that takes me. '''Lis: '''What, are you gonna make a model of it? '''Neil: '''Yeah. Battle plans, maneuvers, I gotta get you and your buddies trained for this. '''Lis: '"Neil's bootcamp". Sounds like fun. '''Neil: ''*Laughs* But no, this is a serious matter. We gotta find my boy, every minute we waste, another minute he wastes. '''Lis '''Right you are. We're gonna get Todd back, kick whoever did it's ass, and look totally sweet while we do it. ''The player arrives at the surplus store. Lis exits the car as Neil scoots over to the driver seat and drives away, calling out to Lis as he does so 'Neil: '''You got the cash, right? Get a rifle and meet me at the hobby shop when you're ready to go on maneuvers. ''The player is instructed to buy an M16 Rifle The player buys the rifle Mission Passed